wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lions of Babylon
The Lions of Babylon are a ferocious and bellicose Successor Chapter of the unforgiving Sable Lions, who themselves hail from the lineage of the stoic Primarch Rogal Dorn. The Lions of Babylon were created sometime during mid-M35, amid the dark times of the Nova Terra Interregnum, when the Imperium of Man was split into seperate interstellar empires. Though few records remain surrounding this Founding, it is generally believed by Imperial scholars that they were one of several Space Marine Chapters created to try to counteract the rapid erosion and contradiction of the Imperium's borders during this period of political and military division. Despite their relative youth, the Sable Lions were recognised by the High Lords of Terra for their glorious record of exemplary service and were granted the rare honour of having their genetic legacy passed on to a Successor Chapter that would be a part of the 10th Founding. Led by the former Sable Lions Satrap Hammurabi, a legendary warrior and Chapter hero, the Lions of Babylon quickly garnered a similar reputation as their Progenitors, seeking out and prosecuting wars on behalf of the Anu (the God-Emperor), bringing bolter and blade to those that would dare assail His domain. Since their inception, this unforgiving and bellicose Chapter have continued to stand sentinel along the furthest reaches of the Imperium's domain, standing eternal vigil against invading Forces of Chaos and xenos raiders that would dare assail their both their home system and those nearby Imperial worlds loyal to the Imperium of Man. Since their inception, the Lions of Babylon have garnered a reputation as a highly dedicated and steadfast Chapter, uncompromising in their duties and unforgiving of those who would dare befoul the realm of the Emperor of Mankind. It has been noted that the Lions have a tendency to respond with the utmost haste and without question when called to arms by the High Lords of Terra, given them an unflattering reputation with several other Adeptus Astartes Chapters who feel the Lions are lap dogs of the High Twelve - only too eager to answer their beck and call. The Lions put themselves above such petty concerns, caring little for their wider reputation amongst their cousin Chapters and feel that their dedicated and steadfast service to the God-Emperor speaks volumes. Chapter History Origins The origins of the Lions of Babylon harkens back to the troubled era of M35. During this tumultuous era, warp storm activity had increased across the entire Imperium and anarchy descended upon worlds isolated by this instability of the Immaterium. To compound matters further, the Nova Terra Interregnum caused the Imperium of Man to split into twin-interstellar empires, tearing apart the various factions of the Imperium and dividing them in a way unseen since the Horus Heresy. The Segmentum Pacificus became the center of unrest as Imperial and Secessionist forces continuously clashed along the border of the Segmentum Solar and it's renegade neighbour. Several worlds renounced their vows of fealty to the Emperor and joined the upstart Nova Terrans in open rebellion. Rife with civil discourse and anarchy, the High Lords of Terra decided to authorise a new Founding of several Chapters of Adeptus Astartes. The Chapters created during this particular Founding were created from gene-stocks of Chapters who were known for being battle-hardened and unforgiving. One such Chapter selected by the High Lords of Terra to donate their genetic lineage to create a new Successor Chapter was the bellicose and merciless Sable Lions Chapter. Despite their relative youth, having only been created during the 8th Founding in mid-M34, they were selected for this high honour by the High Twelve for their singular record of dedicated and steadfast service in the defence of the Emperor's realm. Plus, it was hoped that their zealous and uncompromising nature and deep abiding faith in the Emperor of Mankind would be passed on to their Successors. The Sable Lions were also well-known for possessing a strong martial code of honour, having no tolerance for those who repudiated their oaths of loyalty. In this, the foresight of the High Lords of Terra was well-founded, as the newly created Lions of Babylon did indeed inherit their genetic forebear's ruthless and merciless nature, and were quite zealous in the prosecution of their duties against those that would dare turn from the light of the Emperor and those who ruled in His name. The High Lords of Terra gave carte blanche to the newly created Chapter to bring rebellious worlds back into the Imperial fold, and to ensure that planetary governors who even thought of declaring independence to reconsider the wisdom of such actions. The Lions of Babylon took their assigned role to heart and helped re-impose the rightful rule of the Imperium upon the faltering galaxy. This uncompromising and brutal Chapter descended upon world after world, bringing the Emperor's wrath down upon those who foolishly reneged on their oaths of loyalty. They would arrive without warning and give a recalcitrant world an ultimatum - submit wholly to the will of the God-Emperor and take their rightful place as a part of the Imperium of Man, or fall forever. Those who refused this offer suffered dire consequences as the Lions made fearful examples and served as a warning against the folly of resistance. Though few records survive relating to the Lions of Babylon during this strife-worn era, extant records paint them as a Crusading Chapter, dispatched from warzone to warzone in order to battle Mankind's enemies. Eventually, the Chapter settled upon the paradise world of Babylon, located in the isolated Arkkadian Sector within the southernmost region of the Segmentum Pacificus near the Halo Stars. Claiming this region of space as their own, the Lions of Babylon have continued to stand as a bulwark against the myriad of enemies that dare encroach upon the realm of Mankind. The Salvation of Babylon As a new millennium finally dawned, the Imperium of Man faced it's greatest test since the time of the Great Heresy ten millennia earlier. In 999.M41, a great invasion of the Forces of the Archenemy assailed the Cadian Gate and the nearby fortress world of Cadia. Led by the infamous Chaos Lord, Abaddon the Despoiler, his malevolent Black Legion forces spearheaded an invasion of a massive host of various Traitor Legions and Chaos Warbands during 13th Black Crusade. Several dozen Space Marine Chapters, alongside various regiments of Astra Militarum regiments, Adeptus Mechanicus forces and the forces of the Inquisition put up a valiant defence of the besieged fortress world and the surrounding systems, but in the end it was all for naught. Abaddon managed to destroy the vitally important world of Cadia, and with its fall, caused a massive tear in reality, known as the Cicatrix Maledictum, to spread across the width and breadth of the known galaxy. This allowed for a neverending tide of Neverborn and their Chaos allies to pour forth from the Immaterium and assail thousands of Imperial worlds. Warp storm activity increased and the entirety of the northern half of the galaxy was cut off from the rest of the Imperium, forcing several isolated regions of the galaxy to fend for themselves. One such region that was forced to defend themselves against the encroaching darkness was the Arkkadian Sector. With the formation of the Great Rift, this already isolated region of Imperial controlled space was forced to stave off ceaseless attacks by invading daemonic legions and encroaching xenos raiders, who sensed the Imperium's weakness and struck at isolated Imperial worlds with greater frequency than ever before. With the uptake in civil strife, insurrection and Chaos cultist activity, the majority of the Lions of Babylon were off crusading in the various regions of the galaxy to help quell the strife and discourse that seemed to assail every corner of the Emperor's domains. As a new millennium dawned, the Arkkadian Sector itself was subjected to massive Chaos invasion. The Lions' Chapter homeworld of Babylon was attacked by the infamous Chaos warband, the Sons of Torment, followers of the cruel and foreboding Chaos God Timor, the god of nightmares and fear. Sargon, the Chapter's current šar Bābili, gathered his remaining warriors and the planet's local planetary defence forces to help defend their homeworld from the encroaching Forces of Chaos. The Astartes of the Chapter fought with all their might to stop the invading Chaos forces and their Chaos cultist and daemonic allies. During the final assault upon the Chapter's fortress-monastery, Sargon stood at the head of the Imperial defenders and held his sword held aloft defiantly in the face of such overwhelming odds arrayed against them. He spoke words that would forever after be immortalised and resonate within the Chapter's annals, "Babylon will stand!" In the end, the forces of the Great Enemy were stopped and Babylon was saved, though at great cost to the Chapter and the populace of Babylon. Salvation of the Lions Following the near-destruction of their Chapter homeworld, a massive Imperial Crusading fleet arrived. They were comprised of a massive fleet of several Space Marine Chapters, Adeptus Custodes, Silent Sisterhood, Astra Militarum and Adeptus Mechanicus forces. They sent an astro-telepathic communque to the beleaguered world of Babylon and identified themselves to the Lions' Chapter Master as the lead Crusading fleet of the newly declared Indomitus Crusade. Furthermore, the Crusade command requested the presence of Sargon and a delegation of his Astartes aboard their massive flagship, the ''Macragge's Honour'' to have a personal audience with the Lord Commander of the Imperium. Sargon and a small detachment of his personal Honour Guard were brought aboard the gargantuan vessel and ushered to the command chambers of the Lord Commander of the Imperium. The šar Bābili and his fellow warriors were astonished when they were brought before the newly resurrected Roboute Guilliman, the Avenging Son himself. Despite being awed by the presence of a living Primarch, Sargon and his men held themselves in check, resisting the urge to take a knee. The Lions of Babylon were a proud Chapter and bent their knee to no one man, even a Primarch, except to the Master of Mankind Himself. Impressed by their stoicism and their recent valiant defence of their homeworld, Primarch Guilliman presented the Lions with a profound gift - that of the newly revealed Primaris Space Marines - the next stage of evolution of the Adeptus Astartes. They were arrayed in newly crafted wargear and bore weapons of the greatest craftsmanship. Though Sargon graciously accepted this profound gift from the Lord Commander, in truth, he was troubled by the prospect of being replaced by a generation of upstart and untested warriors, even if they were supposedly 'superior' to a regular Astartes in every way. Though their sorely depleted ranks were quickly replenished with hundreds of Primaris, the Lions only begrudgingly accepted them into their ranks. At first, they hated these new warriors, fearing that they would be deemed obsolete and ultimately be replaced. However, over time, their Primaris brethren quickly adapted to their Chapter's beliefs and culture. They quickly earned the trust of their elder brethren by proving themselves in battle with their superior combat capabilities and superlative combat acumen, which help them to turn the tide of battle during several campaigns. During one notable campaign, the Primaris wholly gained the trust of their elder brothers by saving the life of Sargon from certain death, when he confronted a Greater Daemon of Khorne and was mortally wounded. Though a step removed from their brothers, the Chapter's Primaris brethren still bear the gene-seed of their Primarch Rogal Dorn, and as such, have proven themselves to be worthy inheritors of his lineage. Notable Campaigns *'Legacy of the Lions (Unknown Date.Mid-M35)' - During the first century of M35 an upsurge of warp storm activity increased across the entire Imperium and anarchy descended upon worlds isolated by this instability of the Immaterium. To compound matters further, the Nova Terra Interregnum caused the Imperium of Man to split into twin-interstellar empires, tearing apart the various factions of the Imperium and dividing them in a way unseen since the Horus Heresy. The Segmentum Pacificus became the center of unrest as Imperial and Secessionist forces continuously clashed along the border of the Segmentum Solar and it's renegade neighbour. Several worlds renounced their vows of fealty to the Emperor and joined the upstart Nova Terrans in open rebellion. Rife with civil discourse and anarchy, the High Lords of Terra decided to authorise a new Founding of several Chapters of Adeptus Astartes. The Chapters created during this particular Founding were created from gene-stocks of Chapters who were known for being battle-hardened and unforgiving. One such Chapter selected by the High Lords of Terra to donate their genetic lineage to create a new Successor Chapter was the bellicose and merciless Sable Lions Chapter. Despite their relative youth, the Sable Lions were recognised by the High Lords of Terra for their glorious record of exemplary service and were granted the rare honour of having their genetic legacy passed on to a Successor Chapter that would be a part of the 10th Founding. Led by the former Sable Lions Satrap Hammurabi, a legendary warrior and Chapter hero, the Lions of Babylon would quickly garner a similar reputation as their Progenitors, seeking out and prosecuting wars on behalf of the Anu (the God-Emperor), bringing bolter and blade to those that would dare assail His domain. *'The First Babylonian War (800.M35)' - *'The Salvation of Babylon (000.M42)' - *'The War of Torment (Unknown Date.M42)' - Chapter Homeworld Babylon Following their inception, the Lions of Babylon were primarily a Crusading Chapter. Highly active in the prosecution of their duties, the Chapter eventually stumbled upon the isolated Arkkadian Sector, located near the southernmost borders of the Segmentum Pacificus. This isolated region was home to several inhabited worlds, including the feudal paradise world of Babylon. Their šar Bābili (Chapter Master), Hammurabi, greatly admired the planet's beauty as well as the proud and fierce nature of the planet's inhabitants. The people of Babylon were also notable for their zealous and devout worship of Anu (the God-Emperor). Claiming this world on behalf of the Imperium, they settled the newly discovered planet and made it their own. Since that bygone era, they have steadfastly defended their Chapter homeworld from encroaching invasions by both Chaos forces and raiding xenos. ''Etemenanki'' Etemenanki (Akkadian for "temple of the foundation of heaven and earth") is the massive fortress-monastery of the Lions of Babylon. This immense tower was built by the people of Babylon as a way of reaching the "Heavens" to join Anu (the God-Emperor). The Lions of Babylon were so impressed by the ingenuity and zealous dedication of the Babylonian people that they took this monument as their own, making it the foundation of their fortress-monastery. Climate Babylon has about 10 inches of rain per year and very hot temperatures – in summer average temperatures reach 110 degrees Fahrenheit (About 43.3°c).But due to the presence of the two mains rivers Tigris and Euphrate the soils are really fertile. Culture Babylonian culture is known for being extremely zealous towards the Imperial Cult but they also place themselves as some sort of higher entities often looking down at other humans for being not as pure,an example of where they tried to prove their superiority is with the tower named Etemenanki where the Babylonians tried to go the "Heavens" which in their culture is the realm of the Emperor to be his equal. Babylonians want to achieve perfection in every domain they aspire to achieve in - from art to warfare. Priest and Priestess are equally as powerful as kings since they serve as links between the people and the gods. To become a priest one must be from a wealthy and powerful family. On Babylon every city has a patron god, for example the capital has Marduk, which represent Rogal Dorn. Monuments Hanging Gardens In their long history the Babylonians have built numerous monuments to show their superiority. One notable example is are the fabled suspended garden located in their planet's capital city. It is a remarkable feat of engineering with an ascending series of tiered gardens containing a variety of trees, shrubs and vines, hanging from a massive ziggurat (pyramid structure), resembling a large green mountain, consisting of vaulted terraces raised one above another, and resting upon massive cube-shaped pillars. These are hollow and filled with earth to allow trees of the largest size to be planted. The pillars, vaults and terraces are constructed of baked brick and ferrocrete. The hanging gardens possess an impressive irrigation system which is fed by a steady flow of water from the nearby river. This means the water is lifted high into the air utilised a series of massive pumps which feeds into a large pool that sits on the top terrace. The pool at the top of the gardens is released by gates into channels which act as artificial streams which then flows down through the terraces, watering the plants at each level. The gardens are not just about displaying flowers and plants, however, as architectural, sculptural and water features have also been added. Ziggurats For religious purposes Babylonians construct Ziggurats - massive pyramid structures that are built in the form of a terraced compound of successively receding stories or levels. Utilised as a giant temple, where Babylonians go to pray to the God-Emperor, each Ziggurat is part of a temple complex which includes other buildings. The central shrine is the scene of sacred marriage rituals and the central rite of the great new year festival. In times past, it was believed by the native Babylonians that these shrines were the dwelling places for the gods and each city had its own patron god. The purpose of such structures was to get the temple closer to the heavens, and provided access from the ground via a series of terraced stairs, which ascended to the highest point of the Ziggurat. The ancient Babylonians believed that these pyramid temples connected heaven and earth. Science Babylonians are known to be great scientist, their main domain is Astronomy. They are also very talented in divination and astrology. Wildlife Wildlife on Babylon ressemble the one of ancient Mesopotamia this includes gazelles, camels, antelopes, deer, and onagers. There are also plenty of predators like lions, wolves, panthers, foxes, boars, jackals and even hyenas. There are also birds of prey, such as vultures, owls, crows and falcons.There are also blackbirds, thrushes, sparrows and larks and even elephants but the most known species is the massive Babylonian lion which stand at twice the size of an Astartes,they are often used as pets or warbeasts one example is with Shalmaneser the personal lion of Sargon. For transportation Babylonian merchants use camels to transport their furniture. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *''šar Bābili'' - Chapter Master equivalent. *''Malku:'' - Captain equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'Vizier' - Chief Librarian equivalent. *''Nabu''- Librarian equivalent. *''Amr'' - Reclusiarch equivalent. *''Urigallu'' - Chaplain equivalent. *''Ashipu'' - Chief Apothecary equivalent. *''Asu'' - Apothecary equivalent. *''Allamah'' - Master of the Forge equivalent. *''Muhandis'' - Techmarine equivalent. Line Ranks *''Rafiq'' - Means "comrade(s)"; Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Etlutu' - Scout Marine equivalent. Non-Astartes *''Wardum'' - Serf equivalent. Specialist Formations *''Sparabara'' - A Babylonian term that means "shield bearers"; a term when referring to the Terminator Armour-clad Veteran Marines of the elite 1st Company and the šar Bābili's personal Honour Guard. Squad Designations *''Haidar'' – A Babylonian term that means "lion"; a term utilized by the Lions of Babylon when referring to their Sternguard Veteran Marines. *''Adad'' – A Babylonian term that means "storm" or "lightning"; a term utilized by the Lions of Babylon when referring to their Assault Marines. *''Hadad'' – A Babylonian term that means "thunder"; a term utilized by the Lions of Babylon when referring to their Devastator Marines. *''Rafiq'' – "Comrade(s)" the Lions of Babylon's word for themselves – fellow battle-brothers. Also used by the Lions when referring to their Tactical Marines. As all battle-brothers are warriors and Tactical Marines are the backbone of any Space Marine Chapter, this term is interchangeable. Order of Battle Like all Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapters, the Lions of Babylon are divided into ten companies of 100 Space Marines each when at full strength. Each company was led by an officer with the rank of Malku who is a hero of the Lions of Babylon. Each Malku -- in addition to his company command -- is in charge of a particular aspect of the Chapter's logistics. The following represents the order of battle of the Lions of Babylon Chapter as it currently stands: Headquarters Companies Recruitment To join the Lions a prospective Neophyte must prove his might by through a trial of endurance. They must perform the near impossible task of ascending to the top of Etemenanki, the Lions' massive ziggurat tower that forms the central structure of their mighty fortress-monastery. Many who have attempted this feat have died of exhaustion. Those who manage to succeed are taken by the Chapter to become a Etlutu (Scout Marine) and begin the arduous process of training and transformation into a transhuman warrior. Chapter Beliefs What sets apart the Lions from other Chapters is the manner in which they choose to honour the Emperor. Though the Imperial Creed preaches the divinity of the Emperor as a divine being, the majority of the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes maintain their own, unique Chapter cults, most of which regard him as a man, albeit the most potent and extraordinary mortal to have ever lived. The Emperor is indeed, an individual worthy of veneration and emulation, though not outright worship. The Lions of Babylon adheres closely to the dictates of the Imperial Creed, sharing many of its teaching and beliefs. Uncommonly amongst the Adeptus Astartes, the Lions believe in the godhood of the Emperor of Mankind, and worship Him in the form of the god Anu (Akkadian for 'Divine One'), and serves as the Babylonian's primary deity. They also believe as transhuman warriors created by the genius of the Emperor, that they are literal 'angels' - living manifestations of the Emperor's will, responsible for protecting the masses of Humanity and carrying out task on behalf of the God-Emperor. As a result, the Chapter maintains close ties with various bodies within the Ecclesiarchy (despite their divergent and near-heretical beliefs) and have even fought alongside the Battle-Sisters of the Adepta Sororitas on occasion. Battle-Brothers of the Lions have received numerous citations and honours from the lords of the Adeptus Ministorum, something that very few other Chapters would accept or acknowledge. When fighting against the enemies of the Emperor, the Chapter's warriors are often seen bearing various icons of the Imperial Creed as well as purity seals and Oaths of Moment upon their armour. When the Amr (Reclusiarch) and Urigallu (Chaplains) of the chapter prosthelytize during their sermons they often speak about 'Fallen Angels' who betrayed Anu and went down to the realm of humanity to deceive Mankind. It was due to their hubris and treachery that the Emperor's dream for Humanity was forever shattered. Therefore, it is their sacred duty to castigate and purge those that foolishly follow the 'false gods' whenever they may be encountered - with extreme prejudice and without forgiveness or mercy. The Lions of Babylon holds that those that follow the Dark Gods with the utmost contempt, and will go to any lengths to prosecute them and bring them to meet the Emperor's justice if there is even a whisper of their presence in the local vicinity of their forces. The Lions, like their Babylonian kindred, see themselves as superior to the average human, for they believe they are the chosen people of Anu, and try to show it at every given opportunity. This has often led to open hostility when the Chapter's battle-brothers are forced to work alongside other Imperial forces, for they have very little respect for those outside their Chapter. Even during briefings and planning sessions, a Lions of Babylon officer might question the judgement of those not of his Chapter, as their lack of faith and Imperial purity could easily beget treachery and heresy. This overriding concern leaves the Chapter largely unwilling to work with outsiders, save in the direst of circumstances. Some view this tendency as approaching an isolationist heresy. However, others gladly encourage the Lions of Babylon to work independently - accommodating their militant standards and fervent religious beliefs can be an exhausting process for any who must negotiate or work with them. The only exception to these isolationist tendencies is that the Lions are willing to work alongside those Adeptus Astartes Chapters descended from the lineage of Rogal Dorn. The Lions of Babylon believe that their gene-sire is especially favoured in the eyes of the God-Emperor, for he stood by his father's side during the darkest days of the Horus Heresy. It was Dorn, the Praetorian of Terra, who stood fast as the Arch-Traitor Horus and his Traitor Legions lay siege to the Imperial Palace during the Siege of Terra. Therefore, the Lions hold that their Primarch is the pre-eminent son of the Emperor, even going so far as to regard other Chapters as somehow lacking. For the most part, Chapters descended from other gene-lines either maintain a stoic disregard or outright hatred for what they see as the Lions' somewhat unbecoming and undeserved self-regard. Though their beliefs have not resulted in outright conflict, tensions often simmer just below the surface when other Chapters are forced to work alongside the haughty Lions. Chapter Gene-Seed Like their progenitors, the Lions of Babylon also carry the same genetic flaw of their heritage. They are afflicted by a genetic curse known amongst the Scions of Dorn as "Dorn's Darkness". When this genetic curse takes hold upon an afflicted battle-brother it appears as merely a wretched palsy. However, for those who manage to survive the experience, they describe it as a living nightmare from which they cannot awaken from. Their minds are fully conscious but they lack the strength to wake themselves from nightmarish visions of their Primarch Rogal Dorn as he stood over the broken body of mortally wounded Emperor upon the Arch-Traitor's flagship. They also feel their Primarch's anguish at the thought of an Imperium without the Emperor. While in the throes of Dorn's Darkness, the victim cannot speak or communicate, nor can they feed themselves or take water, and seem feverishly insensible to everything happening about them. The afflicted are left in the care of the Chapter's Urigallu (Chaplains). They are taken from the sight of their battle-brothers and interred within a stasis casket, which is then lined upright against the walls of a sacred chamber in the Chapter's Reclusium, located on their homeworld of Babylon, within their mighty fortress-monastery of Etemenanki. Here, the afflicted brothers must summon the strength of will to banish the dark curse of their Primarch and recover their sanity, or fall into madness and eventually, death. Combat Doctrine The Lions of Babylon are known to gather the most informations they can get their hands on to prepare for an assault. Deathwatch Service For the Lions serving in the Deathwatch is a form of punitive punishment as the Astartes of the Chapter hate the fact they are forced to serve alongside those who they feel are "lesser beings", and are therefore, inferior to them. Notable Members *''šar Bābili'' Sargon - Sargon is the current šar Bābili of the Chapter. He is described as being a cunning and intelligent leader, always leading his Chapter to glory. *''šar Bābili'' Hammurabi - Hammurabi was a former Satrap (Captain) and Chapter hero of the Sable Lions Chapter who was selected by their Caliph (Chapter Master) for the singular honour of leading his own Chapter. Hammurabi went on to serve the newly Founded Lions of Babylon as its first šar Bābili, leading the Lions on an eponymous Crusade across the galaxy to bring the Emperor's wrath down upon those who would dare turn from the light of Anu. He would go on to honourably serve as Chapter Master for several centuries, until he was brought low by the treacherous Sons of Torment. Though mortally wounded, he was interred within the sarcophagus of a relic Contemptor Dreadnought, and would continue to serve alongside his fellow battle-brothers for several millennia. But after over a millennium of continuous service, Hammurabi started to slumber for longer periods of time in-between campaigns. Now, after being alive for over six millennia, he is only woken once every few centuries or there is great need for his skills and wisdom. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Lions of Babylon primarily wear battle-plate of the darkest sable, with the exception of the lower leg armour; including the poleyns (knee guards) and greaves (shin armour), which are painted dark blue. A white coloured squad speciality symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran) is indicated by unique iconography on the right shoulder armorial. A white coloured cuneiform numeral stenciled on the inset of the right armorial indicates squad number, while a white cuneiform numeral on the center of the helm indicates company assignment. Wargear The Lions of Babylon take great pride in the artistry of their wargear, as they believe that such artistic pursuits help them develop a discipline and an understanding of Mankind. Believing themselves superior to both baseline humans and other Astartes. The Lions take great pride in their cultural heritage, producing glorious examples of fine craftsmanship, decorating their battle-plate with filigree, various Babylonian inscriptions, patterns and lion iconography. They believe by embellishing their wargear with such flourishes it is a means to expressing their superiority as the chosen of the God-Emperor and embodies their superiority over those not descended from the lineage of Rogal Dorn. Chapter Badge The Lions of Babylon Chapter icon takes the form of a stylised white coloured lamassu - an ancient Babylonian mythological winged lion that was believed to be a deity of protection, centered upon a field of black. The lamassu is depicted in a statant (or 'standing') profile facing forwards, all four feet firmly planted on the ground. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''Armour of the Sarrum: A master crafted Babylonian-style suit of relic Cataphractii pattern Terminator Armour, it was crafted by an unknown Babylonian and given to the first ''šar Bābili. It is now passed down to every subsequent šar Bābili and currently serves as Sargon's personal armour. *''The Helm of the Sarrum: A master-crafted, artificer helm that represents the face of a ''Lamassu, the spirit animal of the Chapter - a winged lion. This is a creature of ancient Babylonian mythology that was believed to be a protective deity, often depicted as having the body of a bull or a lion, and bird wings. It is believed this ancient relic was gifted to the Lions by their progenitors upon their inception, which was originally passed down to them by the Imperial Fists. This ancient relic helm contains the pinnacle of augury sensors and prophesier readouts. A dedicated cogitator bank also provides tactical recommendations based on thousands of standard years of compiled combat theory. *''The Sword of the Lion: A master-crafted power sword of immaculate design and craftsmanship that takes the form of a curved scimitar, this ancient relic blade was gifted by the Sable Lions to the Lions of Babylon upon their inception. It is said that this power sword's energy field is so strong that in certain instances it can slay a foe with a single strike. *The Claw of the Sarrum: A master-crafted, artificer-wrought relic lightning claw and a long-cherished artefact of the Lions of Babylon. It is believed that it was gifted to the Lions by the Imperial Fists themselves, after serving alongside and acquitting themselves well during a campaign sometime in M36. When activated, these deadly blades are an all but unmatched weapons, as the unidentified phase-frequency disruption fields imparted to their cutting edges prove able to slice through solid matter at a sub-molecular level, parting ceramite and adamantine plate effortlessly and sundering all energy fields and force barriers they encounter. Chapter Relations Allies *'The Last Wall Chapters''' - The Lions are allies of the other Last Wall Chapters. They see them as equals since they have the same gene-seed as them. Enemies *'Sons of Torment' - The Lions of Babylon were once allies with the formerly loyalist Sons of Corax Chapter before their betrayal of the Imperium. Now known as the Sons of Torment, the Lions will stop at nothing to avenge their fallen allies by destroying every one of the servants of the vile Chaos God Timor. Notable Quotes By the Lions of Babylon About the Lions of Babylon Gallery File:Lions_Babylon_Chapter_Master.png|šar Bābili Sargon, current Chapter Master of the Lions of Babylon. Note: Arrayed in the Chapter's most sacred relics, the Armour, Helm and Claw of the Sarrum as well as The Sword of the Lion. Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:10th Founding